


Welcome to Nine Percent Coffee Shop

by Seren_Lis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe more characters to be added but this are the main, Multi, Only linong, They don't know anything about coffe, Zhengting is so done with chengcheng and justin, idol producer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seren_Lis/pseuds/Seren_Lis
Summary: Chen Linong just wanted a job to pay for college, and he thought he would find the perfect opportunity when the Nine Percent cafe opened . He didn't expect everything to be a disaster and that two handsome boys decided to turn his world upside down.On the other hand, Cai Xukun had managed to convince Zhengting and Ziyi to work with him in the cafeteria that Yixing was about to open. It had seemed like a good idea, until they realized that none of them had any idea how coffee was made.And Yanjun ... Yanjun just wanted to impress Zhangjing and finally get a date. But the world seems to hate him, and Zhangjing only knows how to ignore him. Will it have been time to let him go?Nine boys trying to survive a cafeteria that seems determined to end them while they try to clarify their feelings and their goals in life. Will they get it or will they have to surrender halfway?





	1. Nine Percent Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story!! I want to remember you that English is not my first language so please forgive me for any mistake. Thank you for read!!! <3

Linong had as a hobby to look at the coffee that people asked to try to guess how they thought or what dreams they had. That was until the small traditional café where he worked to help his mother closed and realized that he would have to find another place to earn money if he wanted to continue studying.

Luckily, his friend Zhangjing, a few years older than him, gave him the solution to his problem without even pretending it. He had commented that a new coffee shop had opened and that they were looking for people to finish completing the shifts. Zhangjing had said that he himself was going to start working there the following week.

Linong, who still had to pay the rent of the small apartment where he lived, saw that as his golden opportunity, and it didn’t take him long to ask Zhangjing where the cafeteria was and what it was called. Thus ended, on an early Saturday morning, in front of the establishment that was named Nine Percent and where he was going to work from Monday of the following week. That Saturday, according to the e-mail that had been sent to him after sending the application for the job, was for the new team to meet before starting to work together.

Linong couldn’t even imagine that it would take much more than a Saturday morning to get that cafeteria to stay whole after the first week. Entering the cafeteria, therefore, was the easy part. At the door were Zhangjing and Yanjun, a classmate of the first, already waiting for him. According to his friend, it was because they were afraid that he would get lost, and Linong was beginning to wonder when Zhangjing would realize that being younger than him didn’t imply that he was a baby. Once inside, however, everything was crazy.

“Justin, get out of there!! Chengcheng, I'm watching you!! Leave that cupcake where it was!!” shouted a tall, brown-haired boy with a desperate expression.

Yes, Linong didn’t know who he was, but he already felt sorry for him. Nobody deserves to be ignored by what looked like a duo of children younger than him. He shook his head and hurried to catch up with his friends, who had almost reached the center of the cafeteria where nine chairs were arranged in a semicircle.

“Hey, be careful, you're going to fall!” said one of the guys from before.

“Justin, I'm almost sure that he's older than you, I don’t think you need to remind him to be careful” he scolded the other older boy.

Linong kept walking and ended up sitting next to Yanjun, who was between him and Zhangjing, and on the other side with a tall boy with his hair in a little ponytail. Linong watched him for a moment, but quickly looked away. He seemed serious and formal, and the boy had to lower his head because he felt a little intimidated by his presence.

However, it didn’t take long to lift it again. A man dressed in a beige raincoat, jeans and armed with a dimple came through the kitchen door and stood in front of them, watching them intently. When he finished looking around them all he smiled and went to stand in the middle of the semicircle, mumbling a few words of the Linong only came to understand "Balance". He didn’t understand what he was talking about.

“Well, so you will be the ones who will work in the cafeteria. A pleasure to meet you. My name is Zhang Yixing and I am the owner of this cafeteria. I hope we all get along and we can make this coffee work as it should be. We will have a few days to get used to working together before actually starting, so for the moment you just need to go to the board in the kitchen and check what time of your shift. See you tomorrow” he said goodbye before leaving again, this time through the front door.

“Did he said Zhang Yixing? Is not that a singer?” Linong asked naively.

“Under what stone have you lived until now? Of course he is a singer, one of the most recognized at the moment, how can you not know him?” answered one of the guys who didn’t stop behaving badly.

“Huang Minghao, don’t talk to people like that!” the older boy scolded him again.

“It doesn’t matter” Linong answered with a smile “let's see the schedules.”

None of the boys had moved, but as soon as Linong suggested going to see the division of shifts, everyone headed towards the kitchen. As Yixing had promised, a single blade hung from a pin on the board. Everyone came together at once, and Linong had never felt so grateful to be more than six feet tall. He stretched his neck a little, listening to Zhangjing complain behind him for not being able to see anything. At last he located his name, and the time at which he began to work.

_Chen Linong - Morning shift - 6:00 AM / 12:00 AM (Monday / Wednesday / Friday / 1 Saturday a month)_

Well, he was glad they had considered his class schedule. In any case, the problem would be his workmates, whom he didn’t know anything about. Cai Xukun? Wang Ziyi? He didn’t even know who they were of all the boys that were present. He could discard Zhangjing and Yanjun. Also the two boys who had been stealing muffins and driving the man with brown hair crazy. Justin, Chengcheng and ... Zhengting, maybe? He wasn’t sure. There were himself and three other boys left.

“Are you Chen Linong?” Asked a voice behind him.

Linong turned around and found two completely different guys but just as gorgeous. The one who thought he had spoken was a little shorter than he was, with ash-blond hair, which was already beginning to see the dark roots, and serious expression. The other, who was behind the blonde, was a little taller than Linong and had black hair in a small ponytail. He was the one who sat next to him before.

“Yes, I'm Chen Linong”

“Ah, well, we thought your friend had played a joke to us. My name is Cai Xukun and he is Wang Ziyi. We will work in the same turn," he announced while giving her a slight smile.

Linong didn’t know whether to feel relieved or not. On the one hand, those guys seemed more focused than any of the others, and he wanted to think that it would be easier to work with them. On the other hand ... who assured him that they were as they appeared?

“Linong, move or Chaoze will be upset if we're late," Zhangjing yelled from outside the kitchen.

Linong hadn’t noticed, but it seemed that all but the three of them had already left.

“I'm sorry, I have to leave, but I hope we get along and we can work together without problems” he said goodbye with a bow and went to the door.

Outside he met Zhangjing and Yanjun. The first gave him a smile and tried to put his arm around his shoulders with little success.

“What luck you have had in the distribution of companions, right? Two gods. What envy. I'm still with this idiot here …”

“Eyyyyyy!”

“And the boy with the dreadlocks. It will certainly be an interesting job”

Linong, for the first time since he knew him, agreed with Zhangjing.


	2. How to make a coffee

Cai Xukun wondered how he could have thought that working in a coffee shop without knowing how to make coffee was a good idea. At first glance, spending time with Ziyi, sharing the same turn, had seemed like the heaven. Now, finishing the last day of practice before the real shifts, it wasn’t so wonderful anymore. It wasn’t even acceptable. He did not understand, in fact, how it was that Linong had not murdered them both.

 

“Ok, now you have to put the filter” Linong said as he handed it to him.

 

“To prevent me from loading this coffee like the previous ten, right?”

 

"More or less," replied the taller boy, giving him a resigned smile.

 

They had been there for two hours, practicing coffee after coffee, the last practice before their first shift. Ziyi had ended up sitting on one of the bar stools and watching them intently. Xukun could almost feel the boy's eyes making holes in his back, and that caused his hands to tremble more than usual. He took the cup carefully, filled with coffee, and offered it to Linong.

 

“You are the one who knows, give me your opinion”

 

“To say that I am the one who knows is a little exaggerated. I'm the one who has spoiled the least coffee since we started practicing, " Linong replied as he took the cup and held it to his lips.

 

Xukun held his breath, and saw how Ziyi did too. They watched as Linong savored the coffee and then gave them a smile. Then both left let breath escape and waited for the final decision.

 

“It is much better than the previous ones”

 

That was enough for Xukun. He was about to come and try again, but a shrill voice stopped him.

 

“Nongnong! Is our turn! You also have to teach us” and there were Justin and Chengcheng. The tranquility was over.

 

Xukun was aware that the three boys, since they had started working at the beginning of the week, had got on well. And it was very nice to see them work trying not to load anything. But the problems they caused ... well, he preferred not to witness Zhengting's anger.

 

“We have a quota of four cups that we can charge in total. As someone, and I'm not looking at you, Chengcheng, as someone loads more than four cups the consequences will be terrible. You are warned. Where did we end yesterday, Nongnong?”

 

Xukun approached Ziyi and sat on the stool that was to the right of his. Both watched the boys repeat the same movements that they had executed minutes before, but soon they got bored. Xukun saw how Ziyi took his notes to start doing homework the Human Biology teacher had sent him in the morning. Xukun, on the other hand, rested his head on the bar and closed his eyes. He had been sleeping badly for several days and a little rest would be great.

 

The rest lasted longer than expected, and it would probably be better to call it nap than rest, but it was a gift from heaven. He raised his head and met Zhengting's gaze directly, as he was already picking up and cleaning the boxes. When he straightened he realized he was covered by a jacket, too big to be his. He looked to the left, but Ziyi was no longer sitting there.

 

“It was about fifteen minutes ago, he had dance practice. He said that you will return the jacket when we return to the floor, although I told him that you would not mind having it, " Zhengting commented while continuing to dry the cup in his hands.

 

Xukun looked around completely flushed, hoping that there was no one who could witness the shame that was happening at that time. Luckily for him, only Yanjun was close enough to hear something, and yet he was too focused on the phone so he could say something about it.

 

“I'll leave it in his room as soon as we arrive” Xukun assured as he got up from the stool.

 

He saw Zhengting shake his head before putting an arm around his shoulders and heading for the door.

 

“Justin and Chengcheng have already left?”

 

“Fortunately. They had things to do and left before Linong lost what little patience he had left after they almost threw two cups of coffee over him. I really don’t know how that child doesn’t kill them yet”

 

“You have been doing it for years”

 

“I don’t know why I haven’t killed them yet. I should do it, right?”

 

“I don’t plan on answering that and being accused of accomplice when they judge you for murder”

 

“You're assuming they're going to catch me”

 

Xukun chose not to respond to that and climbed into the car in the passenger seat. Zhengting opened the driver's door and also settled down. Just before they started, Linong also left the cafeteria, accompanied by Yanjun and Zhangjing. The last two said goodbye and took the opposite way to Linong, who also started walking. Xukun did not realize that he had been watching him all the time until Zhengting's voice and hand took him out of his mind.

 

“If you want we can ask him if he needs us to approach him somewhere”

 

“W-W-What? What do you mean? No, I'm sure he doesn’t need …” Xukun tried to prevent his friend from finding out how Linong's issue affected him, but it did not work out as he expected.

 

“Linong!!”

 

“I don’t know why you ask me my opinion if you're going to do what you want”

 

“Because it's more fun like that. Linong!! Do you want us to take you somewhere?”

 

“I hate you, Zhu Zhengting”

 

“I love you too, Cai Xukun”

 

They had to leave the conversation there, to the disappointment of Xukun, because Linong approached the passenger seat, which was on the side of the sidewalk, and crouched until Xukun could see it more or less at his height. The blond wondered if the youngest could hear his heartbeat speed of a thousand times per hour. I hoped not, because then he would have to give many explanations, and not just Linong.

 

“I have to go to the college, because I have basketball training. Are you going there?” asked the taller boy with a hopeful expression.

 

“Not exactly, but it is not far away. We'll take you, come up," Zhengting said before Xukun even had time to comment.

 

Linong wasted no time and climbed into the back of the car. Zhengting's car, with leather upholstery and almost perfect finishes, imposed a lot on those who entered in it for the first time, and the poor boy was no exception. He settled herself carefully, as if he did not want to mess anything up, and left the bag he carried on his shoulder on the floor, trying not to touch any seats.

 

Zhengting tried to hide the smile on his face when he saw how Linong behaved, but Xukun saw him perfectly. He nudged him and told him to start at once.

 

“Thank you for taking me, really”

 

“Don't worry, Linong” Xukun assured, trying to calm him.

 

“Exactly, Nongnong. For some of those present, it is more than a pleasure to take- AUUUUU!”

 

Xukun had never felt so accomplished about hitting someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love for you to leave me kudos or comments, or both. XD I hope to update earlier the next time, see you soon!


	3. Up, up, baby don't give up

Getting up early had never been a problem for Ziyi. He liked having time to prepare breakfast and pick up his things before going to class. In addition, waking up their roommates was a job that could take a long time, and should be classified as maximum danger. That was precisely what he was going to do at that moment, to awaken Xukun and Zhengting. Although the latter kept repeating that he was going to move in very little with a boyfriend that no one had seen but everyone assumed was true, he still lived with them and still had to wake him up, even though he had only been there for a couple of weeks he had thrown out his alarm clock and then turned around and went back to sleep.

 

He decided to go first to the Xukun room, which was considerably less dangerous. He opened the door and found a room as messy as ever, with clothes everywhere and a nest of sheets between which he assumed the blond boy would be. In any case, it was not important to know exactly where he was. He just needed to use the technique that Zhou Rui had taught him and ready. He connected his cell phone to Xukun's speakers and set it to full volume. Maybe it would get Zhengting to wake up too, since he was sleeping at the next room.

 

"Mmmmm, Ziyi-ge, what are you doing? I'm sure it's too early even for you" Xukun complained as he repositioned to go back to sleep.

 

"True, and I wouldn’t be waking you up if we didn’t have to go to work within ... 45 minutes, to be exact," he said before tearing the sheets off Xukun to get him up.

 

Maybe it was not the smartest move he could have made. Xukun was only wearing a pair of underpants, so Ziyi's reaction was proportional to his surprise, that is, he left running completely flushed and telling Xukun to put on some clothes.

 

"We've been living together for two years and you still haven’t got used to sleeping almost naked?" Zhengting asked from the door of his room when he saw him speeding towards the kitchen.

 

"I think I'll never get used to that"

 

"Ya, well ... everything is a matter of putting into practice some shock therapy to help you overcome the trauma"

 

"I don’t know why I talk to you" Ziyi sighed as he started making breakfast.

 

The truth was that they never drank coffee in the morning, and during the day they bought it in the cafeteria of the university or somewhere nearby, so they had never needed to know how to make coffee. However, once they started working at Nine Percent, Ziyi realized that maybe he should have been more interested in how he prepared a measly coffee with milk.

 

He sighed as he finished setting the table and bringing breakfast to the table where the three usually ate. Zhengting arrived a few seconds later, still in his pajamas, and Xukun about ten minutes later, wearing a sweatshirt and jeans that were comfortable enough to be six hours in the cafeteria. That was his first turn and it did not seem like it would be easy, so at least he had to be comfortable.

 

" Are you ready to go? " Asked once he had finished breakfast.

 

Xukun looked like he was still half asleep, but he nodded and stood up as if he were a blond zombie and more handsome than usual. Ziyi also got up, and Zhengting started picking up the dishes before putting them all in the sink and starting to clean them. Ziyi smiled at him in gratitude and went to finish preparing. He passed the side of Xukun's room and saw him leaning against the bed, about to go back to sleep.

 

"Xukun, don’t go back to sleep, we have to go"

 

"Why did he have to open so soon? Surely we don’t see anyone until nine or ten. I feel enslaved"

 

"Yes, it's called being a worker. Now get up, we can’t let Linong take care of opening the cafeteria by himself"

 

In the end Ziyi was able to move him after promising that he would get a coffee as soon as they arrived at their destination. Zhengting said goodbye to them at the door, saying that he would go to wake Chengcheng and Justin to his apartment a few blocks away and that they would see each other in class. The other two boys nodded and left.

 

As they climbed into Ziyi's car, he wondered if he should talk to his friend about his almost obsessive concern for the younger guys. It was understandable to care about them but it was not the first time that he had seen them eager to have a little more freedom and independence. Were they going to take a big hit when they realized that the world was not as simple as it seemed? True. But starting the first year of college that should have been assumed as soon as they finished filling out the registration. Zhengting also needed to learn to trust them.

 

"Ziyi, you're going to pass the cafeteria if you don’t start to slow down and find a place to park." Xukun caught his attention, he seemed a little more awake.

 

The taller boy found a place to park, a couple of streets away from the Nine Percent, and they both got off. They started walking towards the cafeteria in a comfortable silence that had flooded their friendship from the beginning, it was like their personal brand. For them being silent was not a problem, because it meant that words, when they had to be said, would have double or triple the value. At least that was what she thought.

They reached the door of the cafeteria and stopped for a moment before moving on. They mentally prepared, looked each other in the eye and nodded before pushing each one of the entrance doors. Both obtained the same reaction: the doors did not move a millimeter. They tried again, but the result did not change.

"I really hope that Linong has the keys because if not we are going to have a very serious problem" Xukun said as he sat with his back against the door while Ziyi imitated him.

Suddenly some sounds came from inside the premises and within a few seconds they had gone from having their backs against the door to being both completely on the floor. A smiling Linong watched them from above, like a kind of human sun, with a bunch of keys in his hand. The younger boy offered them both the hand to help them get up, which both accepted, and a few seconds later the three of them were standing.

"You've arrived just in time to help me finish putting the paper cups and go over everything before opening" Linong exclaimed happily before returning to go to the area of the bar.

"Since when have you been here?" Ziyi asked with a trace of concern.

"Since five-thirty? More or less. I preferred to arrive early and prepare everything"

"You could have warned us" Xukun answered.

"How? I don’t have your numbers, "inquired Linong with a look of real curiosity.

Ziyi picked up his cell phone, completely sure that that could not be possible, but the younger boy was right. In the week they had practiced together they had never exchanged telephone numbers. Worried about this happening again and that Linong returned to prepare all by himself, Ziyi offered him his cell phone.

"Then give me your number so that at least the next time you are accompanied"

Linong gave him a confused look before smiling and doing what the boy had asked. He wrote and a few seconds after he returned the cell phone before turning to the counter, he took two cups from there and offered them to them, one each.

"Luckily you arrived on time, I was afraid they will be cold when you arrived"

"Is it coffee?" Ziyi asked, looking inside the cup and then at Linong.

"Yes! I've bet a little on which would be your favorite coffee, I hope I've guessed right even a little"

Ziyi looked at his coffee and took a small sip. A cut. In case he drank coffee, which did not happen very often, that was his favorite. He glanced at Xukun's, which turned out to be a black coffee that the shorter boy drank greedily. Ziyi turned to the younger boy and smiled.

"I think you couldn’t have done it better" he assured him before taking a sip of his coffee and then he started to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used the Twice song Wake me up. I couldn't resist. I upload a new chapter today because it passed so much time between the one and the two that this seems like a good compensation. I hope you like it!!


	4. Bread or loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos in the text!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. Left any kudos ir comments if you liked it!!! <3

Yanjun was not a person who enjoyed complaining, at least not about things that really mattered to him. That's why he complained when Linong put too much salt in the food, but not when Zhangjing decided he was going to party without telling anyone else and did not come back until the next morning. Yanjun knew that his friend had every right to spend his free time as he wanted, but that did not imply that he could not suffer for it. What it did imply was that Chaoze and Dinghao had to put up with it every time something similar happened.

 

"Yanjun, this would have a simple solution if you weren’t so stubborn," Chaoze repeated for the fourth time that night.

 

The guy with glasses, tired of listening to his friend's complaints, had thrown himself on one of the sofas and was looking intently at his phone for news. Yanjun felt a bit offended at not getting all the attention from his friend, but ignored him in favor of continuing to feel sorry for himself.

 

"I've already told you that I don’t feel like going out" the boy answered while he continued eating bread rolls as if there was not a morning.

 

"It would be better for you to eat ice cream instead of bread" Dinghao said.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang, and Dinghao got up to see who it was, listening to his friend's response between pieces of bread.

 

"Why? I'm unable to eat ice cream for a long time. Sweets aren’t my thing, you know?”

 

" Precisely because of that. You only like one type of sweet and it's not here... Nongnong! My favorite didi. And a lot of ... friends? " he heard Dinghao say at the door.

 

In a few seconds Yanjun found his living room invaded by four of the boys who worked in the cafeteria and two others he did not know, in addition to Linong. They had only been with Nine Percent workers for a week, but those guys seemed to think that because they liked the younger guy they thought they could invade their apartment whenever they wanted.

 

"Nongnong, what are all these people doing here? " Yanjun asked as he put another piece of bread in his mouth.

 

Linong, on the other hand, had already gone to the kitchen and returned with a juice brick. The boy looked at him with innocent eyes and sat on the couch next to Chengcheng, who had also already installed himself.

 

"Jun-ge, you should stop eating so much bread" said the latter.

 

"Let him be, Chengcheng, Yanjun-ge is not eating bread. He's eating his loneliness," said Justin while looking at his fingernails.

 

"Excuse me, dwarf?"

 

"Yanjun, you have to admit that he isn’t misguided. If you want to take the opposite you will have to get up, dress and let us take you to party. A REAL party" interrupted Zhengting before things get complicated.

 

Yanjun looked at him incredulously. A boy I knew for a week was giving him advice on how to socialize?

 

" And leave a lot of strangers in my room? No thanks"

 

"You're going to be a door away, Yanjun-ge. It's five minutes," interrupted Linong again.

 

Yanjun sighed and gave up, going to his room to change. He had to give up many things to fulfill the promised five minutes (although they ended up being 15). His one hour shower, his time to choose carefully his clothes for tonight... but it was supposed that, according to the half dozen guys in his room, it was worth it.

 

"Before leaving I want to know the names of the people to whom I have to blame if the police stop me today" he announced as he left his room.

 

The rest of the boys stared at him with a strange face, until Yanjun realized why they were looking at him like that.

 

"Obviously not the ones I already know! I don’t have amnesia or anything like that. I mean the new ones"

 

The others showed their relief to a greater or lesser extent when they saw that their friend had not gone mad or given himself a blow to the head that had made him forget everything.

 

"It's true, you still don’t know them. This is Zhu Xingjie" said Zhengting pointing to the shorter boy, with dark hair and very white skin, almost translucent "and he is Zhou Yanchen." This time he pointed to the taller one, who showed a smile that could almost rival Linong's.

 

The shorter one came forward and bowed, and shortly afterwards the taller one also did. He smiled politely and opened his mouth to introduce himself, but before he could do so Justin interrupted him.

 

"It's Zhengting's boyfriend, you know? And besides ..." Before he could continue, Xingjie was making a key in his neck and threatening him. What happened was that he did not have the other traitor.

 

"And everyone calls him Huba! " Xiao Gui finished before he was crushed by a pile of cushions that Zhengting had thrown at him.

 

Yanjun turned to look at the boy in question. Huba? As the cartoon? It could not be ... could it? If he looked at it well ...

 

"It is exactly like the character!" he exclaimed, attracting the attention of everyone.

 

"Isn’t it? I said the same!" Linong answered from his place on the couch.

 

Yanjun found himself the victim of Xingjie's murderous gaze, while he seemed to be torn between throwing himself at him or continuing to strangle Justin. In the end the boy decided on the second option and Yanjun got rid of being used as a punching bag. He looked at Zhengting, waiting for him to announce or decide what they were going to do, and it did not take him long to meet Yanjun expectations.

 

"Let's go. If we continue like this, we'll end up going out at six in the morning. Chaoze, guys, are you coming?”

 

Everyone nodded. Yanjun did not understand how the world was so small that Chaoze and Zhengting had known each other for a year, because they shared the same dance class in a studio in the center of the city. For Yanjun, that was a dangerous combination. One of his best friends and a devilish mind with an angel face working together to make his life impossible.

 

-Of course, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world- Chaoze answered as he got up and everyone else followed his example.

 

In a few minutes everyone was out, going to one of the bars that the older ones knew. That was the first year, so the younger ones had said, that they could leave without worrying about Justin being a minor. Although he was sure that Chengcheng and Justin had left more than once without worrying about whether or not they were minors.

 

In the end they finished in a disco full of strobe lights, smoke and lots of music. And alcohol, Liters and liters of alcohol that many of those present consumed as if it was water. Yanjun and the others went to the bar and started ordering their drinks. Yanjun turned around, leaning his back on the area where the glasses were served, and watched the dance floor closely. At first, nothing caught his attention. Then it did not take him too long to identify a short guy with a huge smile, who was singing out loud in the middle of the dance floor.

 

\- Zhangjing?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any typos in the text!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. Left any kudos ir comments if you liked it!!! <3


End file.
